going home
by salamangka14
Summary: There is a side of Ayu that everybody doesnt know even her closest friend Nina... She was a wealthy girl who longs to have a normal life, that is the reason why she went to Japan.


Kadji, Nina and Tsujiai are talking in the corridor when they heard two people talking. Kadji caught a glimpse of Ayu's shadow, curious on who she was talking too,he pulled them into the shadows but Nina used her magic to make them invisible.

Kadji saw Ayu talking to a boy which made him jealous... The boy was taller than Kadji with dirty blonde hair which looks like it is alamost brown but with a lightere touch and he was wearing a suit that matches his eyes perfectly. His body was well built and he looked like a foreigner.

It's been a long time since she he saw his brother. The last time that he saw him was almost 7 years ago. Oh how much she missed his laughter and his voice. His brother was not the same as she left him in England. He is already grown up and he was more serious. The name of his older brother is Kiriya.

"What are you doing here?"questioned Ayu curiously.

"I have a business meeting here in Japan and I remembered that you study in this school so I went here to check on you. I want to see you even if its just a glimpse." explained Kiriya.

"So, how is home? What happened after I left?"

"The house became quiet and Kaito cried night after night because his big sister left him alone."

"I'm sorry..."

"There is no need to be sorry. It is just that we miss you so much."

"I see..." she smiled at his brother appreciating his kind words.

"Oh, I am going to give this to you."

"What is that?"

"This is a Picture taken in Kaito's 14th birthday."

"Wow so our little one is all grown up too... He looks like you."

"No! I'm more handsome than him!" said Kiriya as he made a fake pout.

"No! You're both handsome."

"If you say so"

"How is father?"

"Just the same, the only change that has occured is that he seems to avoid going home by being a workaholic..."

"Figures." muttered Ayu

"Hey Ayu..."

"Yes?"

"I am getting married."

"Really?" said Ayu unenthusiatically

"Will you come?"

"That depends..."

"Depends on what?"

"That depends on when and where is it going to take place." sighed Ayu heavily

"You've been acting strange since I mentioned that I am going to get married. Aren't you happy for me?"

"I can't believe that you're getting married so soon, and I dont even know this girl that you are marrying."

"If you didn't leave in the first place then you would be updated in what is going home." remarked Kirirya.

Ayu was shocked at his brother's remark. She suddenly felt hot in the cheeks so she looked away embarrassed and said...

"I am so sorry then that I left as if it was my decision to leave!" said Ayu sarcastically and biting her lips to avoid crying.

"Sorry. I just carried away."

Tears started to pour on Ayu's face and Kiriya hugged her.

From a distance Kadji's face became red with anger and jealousy when he saw the boy hug Ayu.

"I was just so jealous beacuse a girl will take my brother away from me." whispered Ayu so the words was only heard by the two of them.

"It is okay."

"When are you going home?"

"Actually I stayed here longer than I intended so I need to go now. Dry up your tears."

"Okay." beamed Ayu.

"When will I see you?" asked Ayu

"I'll see you when I see you..." smiled at Ayu

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked

"What?"

"Please visit mother and give her a bouquet of red tulips. Those flowers bloom only at this time of the year. Can you do that?"

"Of coure. Bye"

"Hey! It is not goodbye, it's see you later."

Her brother only smiled at her.

For the rest of the class Ayu's thoughts seemed to be in the clouds.

Their homeroom teacher was their at the last period which was peculiar.

"Everyone sitdown... I have an announcement to make.

This class was chosen to be a representative of Japan and we will go to England as an exchane students. The school that we are going to is Seisou Music Academy. Everyone cheered except for Ayu beacuse she was stunned. _England? _ she thought. _What the? She was given a chance to go home and she cant wait._

The day of the trip to England came, the teacher was the one who assigned on who is going to sit with whom. She wasnt paired with Nina nor Kadji but she was paired with Akiho. Behind them was Kadji and Tsujiai while Nina was sitting with Sayaka. And Yuta was placed somewhere.

Everyone was tired from the trip so they slept in early in a nice hotel. The next day they went to the school where they were going to be given their uniforms. Everyone lined up in the big quadrangle and waited for ther turn. At last it was Ayu's turn, she recognized the face of the student who entertains the lined up student it was her batchmate, John Brown. When John saw Ayu he smiled brightly at her and said hi before walking past her. She skipped the part where you have to fit uniforms because she already have one for she this is once her alma matter the only problem is that she was a music student because she majors in playing the violin. The others like Nina are general education students because they dont major on any musical intruments. She quickly got her schedule of subjects and left the school because they were allowed to roam around in England.

She went to her real house which was so huge because her father was so filthy rich. She didnt bother to make an entrance to the maids because she knows that she is going to be bombarded with questions. Kaito, his younger brother was not at home so she quickly went into her room and gathered her things that are going to be needed for school such as her uniform and her violin. After that she quickly left the house and went back to the hotel. When she got back from the hotel, her roommate, Akiho wasnt there yet.

So she decided to take a bath and she immediately fell asleep out of tiredness.

In the other room Akiho, Nina, Kadji, Tsujiai, Yuta and Sayaka where having a pizza party. When it was over Akiho insisted that Kadji should take her to her room. Kadji couldnt say no. When they were in her room Akiho suddenly wrapped her hands around Kadji's shoulder but stopped but she removed it quickly when they felt a pair of eyes watching over them. The both of them were surprised when to see Ayu in Akiho's room.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was alone in this room because nobody went in here yesterday." asked Akiho

"I came here yesterday but you were already asleep so I didnt bother waking you up." said Ayu curtly.

"But I see that you two want some privacy so I guess I'd better leave and dont worry I already have a place to stay" said Ayu as she gathered her things that she needed for tomorrow.

Before they could say another word Ayu stormed out of the room leaving Akiho and Kadji dumbfounded.

While this was happening, Tsujiai said to Nina and the others, "Why is Kadji taking so long?"

Nina put out her magic computer and said a spell so they could see what was happening outside. Everyone gathered around and saw how Akiho tried to seduce Kadji and Ayu walking out of the room the remarkable detail was that she was carrying her things and she was almost in tears leaving the two of them starstuck.

When Kadji returned to the room he was bombarded with questions asking what happened but Kadji said that he wasnt ready to talk about it.

The next day they didnt find Ayu in the classroom where all of the transfer students was supposed to have class on. But no one reall bothered because they were too busy catching up with the lessons for it was too advanced. Their class was interrupted with a knock and they felt like they were in heaven because they were able to rest even if it is only for a minute and Akiho was spared but she was left standing trying to understand the math problem that she was asked to solve. But they were suprised to see Ayu, she was wearing a white uniform unlike them which is grey.

"Did you know you are disturbing my class?" shouted the old teacher

"I am so sorry to disturb you class but the Head of Math Department asked me to give you this letter." said Ayu coolly.

"As a punishment for disturbing my class you will solve this Harvard entrance exam question and you will be able to save this poor girl who looks at the board as if it will give her the answer." said the old teacher cruelly.

Ayu walked to the board casually as if the difficult problem was like 1+1. She motioned Akiho to move so she could write the answer quickly. She wrote the long equation as the answer for the question in less than a minute. When she was through she said to the teacher, "Is this correct?"

"The treacher looked at his handbook and took a look at the board astounded and then after a few seconds he said, "That is perfect!" he shouted joyfully.

"Never in my life have I seen such a student answer that question in less than a minute." praising Ayu

The class was amazed. _How was Ayu to solve that when they all studied different lessons from this? _

"You may go..." the teacher said sadly because the only student who understands his class was not under his class.

Lunch break came and everyone gathered around the canteen to get food. They didnt see Ayu in the lunch hall. They finished eating early and they still have a many time so they took the opportunity to look around the school. When they reached the back of the school they saw Ayu looking distant as they were to approach her a boy came running towards her so they were forced to hide behind the trees where they can listen to the conversation.

"Hey, eat this." as Kaito handed Ayu a sandwich

"Thanks." taking the sandwich

"It is your first day back here and there are rumors around you. You really are an eye catcher." said Kaito

"What rumors?"

"Oh, the one that involves you solving a Harvard entrance exam question in front of a general education sutdents."

"What is wrong with that?"

"Well many think you are a show off."

"Let them think what they want to think."

"Whatever you say."

Kaito handed her a brand new cellphone...

"What is this?" staring at the phone.

"Oh, just a little welcome back gift."

"Thanks."

"No prob." said Kaito shrugging as if it was no big deal

When it was after school, the group followed Ayu home to see where she was staying. They were surprised when Ayu stopped at the gate of a huge mansion. When Ayu turned around she saw her friends looking at the house.

"Why are you following me?" said Ayu who is somewhat

"We are just curious on where you are staying because you werent in the hotel last night" explained Yuta

When Ayu opened the gate Nina asked, "Can we come in?"

"Suite yourself." Ayu siad before turning her back on their friends

They followed her quietly and when they got to see the full facade of the mansion they were somewhat in awe of the beauty of the house. It was luxuriously decorated inside and out.

"How did you solve the problem easily when we are having a hard time trying to understand what the teacher says but we have the same curriculum before?" inquired Sayaka.

"Since I was a child aside from going to school my parents gave me tutors in different subjects so I can have an extra knowledge until I got so advanced in many lessons that when I was 13 I have finished that is what to be said enough to graduate in college that is why the lesson is easy for me to solve." expalined Ayu

"You are genius!" exclaimed Yuta.

"No I'm not. All I need to do is to listen carefully and follow instructions. So that's how easy it is." said Ayu.


End file.
